


Cute Maguro

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho just wanted to apologize – sincerely apologizing. But he was afraid and nervous and he wasn’t on his right mind, and then the slip-up happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Maguro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hana-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hana-chan).



> Unbetaed.

"You can order anything you want.”

Ohno said nothing; he shrugged, like it was to be expected. He turned his sulky face away from Sho, and, with a smile that Sho had wanted to see for what seems to be forever (in which, actually, was only two days since he last seeing Ohno smiling), Ohno spoke to the chef. “I want _ika_.”

“One _ika_.” The chef repeated cheerfully, and then he was off to work, slashing the ingredients skillfully from behind the bar; Ohno was watching the chef, clearly not wanting to make eye contacts with Sho, while Sho, in the other hand, was trying so hard for Ohno to notice him and his begging eyes.

Ohno didn’t waver though.

Years after dating Ohno, Sho thought that he’d be used on Ohno getting angry at him, but in fact, he could never get used to it. He could never get used to the cold shoulders and pouty lips and a frown marring his cute face, so he vowed to, at the very least, tried his best to never made Ohno angry. A few nights back though, he did it – he had promised Ohno that he’d come over to his place and have dinner and a sleepover together. It has been a while since they did that, and Ohno was very ecstatic, he even had promised to cook dinner for Sho, “I’ll cook anything you want.” Ohno had said that time, sweetly. “What do you want, Sho-chan? I’ll cook everything.”

Being a biased boyfriend he was, of course Sho replied with, “I’ll eat anything you cook, Satoshi-kun” which also true – he wasn’t a picky eater anyway, and Ohno eyes sparkled at that and his boyfriend even cornered Jun to ask him about the best ingredients and all, which Jun was too happy to help with (while subtlety convincing Ohno to buy the best and also the _healthiest_ ingredient he knew of). Sho himself has been looking forward for it – heck, he even had planned on buying wine and roses for Ohno, because a small surprise like that would definitely sent Ohno swooning.

But then there was a change in schedule of his filming. It has happened so suddenly that Sho couldn’t think of anything else but getting in the location as soon as possible while remembering the lines; the filming went until night, and not even once Sho remembered about Ohno (his bad, he know, but he really forgot).  It wasn’t until much later, when he was back at home and was plugging his dead phone, did he saw tons of messages and missed calls from Ohno. In a big panic because he thought that he really had done it – and also fearing that Ohno might asked to break up with him over his stupidity, Sho dashed out from his house and drove as fast as he could to Ohno’s place. He knocked impatiently on Ohno’s door, clearly ignoring the fact that it was already late and he might be bothering the neighbors, and stopping only when Ohno opened the door. “Satoshi –“

“ _Leave_.” Ohno had said, and he slammed the door shut in front of Sho’s face.

That got him hyperventilating; he tried knocking some more, begging, and he even threatened that he’d stay all night in front of Ohno’s door. But Ohno didn’t waver, never, and the next moment Sho found himself at Aiba’s place, howling and sobbing in fear that Ohno might want to break up with him while Aiba tried to calm him down.

“He won’t!” Aiba’d say over and over again. “Oh-chan loves you too much! He’s just angry!”

But Sho wouldn’t listen, so Aiba called Nino and Jun, and soon enough the two sadists appeared on the door and Nino was quick to slap Sho’s head. “You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

“A big one.” Jun chirped in. “Leader has gone all the way to buy the ingredients and cook them, you know.”

“But you let him wait –“

“Without any words from you –“

“And poor Oh-chan was waiting for you all alone in his apartment –“

“And the food has gone cold –“

“He probably ate all of them while crying grossly –“

“And some he has to throw to the bin –“

“GUYS!” Aiba cut in when Sho started crying again, even harder now with the help of alcohol in his system. “Guys, we’re supposed to help him, not making him feels worse!”

“He should feel guilty.” Nino said. “No one can go ahead and break our Leader’s heart – no can do.”

“He should’ve learned his lesson by now.” Aiba said, his voice soft as he patted Sho’s head again and again, rubbing on the sore spot that Nino has caused.  “You’re guilty enough, arent you, Sho-chan?”

Sho nodded pitifully.

“See? Now we should help him.”

Jun scoffed. “Fine.” He said. “But don’t you dare doing something like this again, you hear me?”

Sho nodded yet again, and he finally was able to breathe in relief when they all started planning on how to win Ohno Satoshi’s heart over again. After lots of beers and thinking and inappropriate jokes, it was decided then that one could only win Ohno’s heart with food.

“Take him to a nice restaurant.” Jun said, and he was already slurring a bit, eyes droppy and cheeks red like a ripe apple. “You know, the one with candles and wines and just –“

“Oh-chan hated that.” Nino cut in – he was tipsy, but at least not as much like Jun’s. “No no no, you ask him where he wanted to eat, and then you paid for it. All of them.”

“I can do that.” Sho sniffed.

“Of course, you got money to waste – waste them on your boyfriend.” Nino dismissed him then, because he went to get another can of beer, and Jun followed behind him. That left him alone with Aiba – the animal lover was swaying side to side, eyes closed, and Sho thought he was going to fall asleep soon, but then suddenly Aiba opened his eyes, and he said, “Apologize sincerely, okay?”

Sho nodded. “I will.”

“And maybe, try to woo him.” This was drunken Aiba speaking, because he started to giggle even when Sho was thinking that nothing was funny. “Compliment him. Say nice thing to him. Tell him that he is cute.”

“Oh-chan is always cute.” Nino chirped in.

“And his bangs too.” Jun commented.

“And his ass –“

The night went on with them saying all cute parts of Ohno and thankfully Sho was drunk enough to tolerate them else he was going to go mental on them. With a hangover clinging on his head as he went to the agency tomorrow, he had meet Ohno and asked him out for dinner, but Ohno outwardly declined, obviously still too angry to tolerate Sho and his obvious hangover. So the day went on with Sho desperately trying to make Ohno paid attention to him – it didn’t really work though, and whenever it did, Ohno would stare at him with a frown that’d made him shiver in fear.

He confided to Aiba again that night, with less alcohol, and Aiba said, “Try again tomorrow.”

And he did, and surprisingly, Ohno said yes. He wasn’t sure why he did, but he was grateful enough to have Ohno following him to his car, climbing to the seat, and then putting on the seatbelt even though still with a pout on his face. “Where do you want to eat?” Sho asked eagerly as he started the engine.

“You’re making me choose?” Ohno fired back, and Sho immediately paled.

“Uh. Oh, we can go to this Italian restaurant –“

“Nevermind.” Ohno cut him off with a sigh. “I want to eat sushi.”

Sho didn’t question him anymore, and instead he brought Ohno to one of the best sushi restaurant he knew in town. Actually, he didn’t feel like eating at such an open place – he wanted to talk in private with Ohno, and he wasn’t sure he could do that with the sushi making a round on the conveyor belt right in front of his eyes again and again. But Sho knew better than going against Ohno’s wish, which brought them down to this – a quiet yet insanely famous couple of idols sitting in the bar and eating sushi in silence.

Sho casted a glance again at Ohno, who was devouring his squid sushi delightfully, and he sighed again. He didn’t know how to approach the problem, not when Ohno was still giving him the silent treatment.

But to his surprise, Ohno asked, “You’re not eating?”

Sho perked up at that, and he looked up with hopeful eyes at Ohno. The older man still looked uncomfortable, but he _did_ ask him a question, and that alone was making Sho happy. “I – yeah. Of course I’ll eat.”

“Huh.” Ohno said. He reached out to the random plate of sushi in the conveyor belt, and then he placed it in front of Sho. “ _Uni_.”

Sho smiled at that, widely, and he quickly reached out for his chopstick. “Thanks, Satoshi-kun.” He said gratefully.

Ohno said nothing, but Sho swore that he saw a mild smile playing on his lips, and he finally got a boost of confidence to actually fix everything and makes it better. He ate his _uni_ slowly as Ohno ordered _maguro_ to the chef, who, after realizing that he was Ohno Satoshi, the Arashi’s Leader, has started giving him a very good service. “Satoshi-kun…?” He started.

“Hmm?” Ohno replied, chopstick picking on the ginger on his plate.

Sho trailed off for a while – maybe he should compliment him, like Aiba had told him to.  Sho started thinking of what he should compliment Ohno on, but after ogling his oversized t-shirt and plaid shirt and also his knee-length short and old sneakers, Sho decided that he just should tell his boyfriend that he was looking cute tonight, as the usual. “I just wanted to say –“

“Yeah?”

“You’re really…” He started, struggling, even, and he really was at loss of words. “I mean, you are really – uh, you are such –“

In the background, the chef yelled loudly, “One _maguro_ coming!”

And Sho blamed his nervous state, really, because he listened to the chef’s words right when the words were leaving his mouth.

“You’re such a cute _maguro_.”

He couldn’t believe he said that.

He had hoped that Ohno didn’t hear him with all the commotion going around in the sushi restaurant. But Ohno did – he most definitely did, because Ohno’s mouth was hanging agape, and he stared at Sho with wide eyes, and he could almost saw Ohno’s brain moving, spinning, processing his every words –

And then Ohno broke into laughter.

‘Laughter’ was actually belittling it – Ohno let out some kind of a high-pitched noise, his face immediately gotten real red as laughter after laughter kept on spilling from his lips; the older man even had to grip on the table to keep him from falling, and he was hunched forward now, shaking his head with tears slipping from the corner of his eyes as his body shook. He’d stare at Sho, and then the fit of laughter would start again, and there was no stopping him, really.

There was no stopping Ohno Satoshi when he deemed something as ‘funny’.

Sho, on the other hand, could felt his face has gotten really hot. He was blushing, he was sure of that, and he was really embarrassed, both because of his mistake and also the fact that people has started looking at them, and he even saw a group of girls pulling out their phones, probably trying to take a picture, or a video, of Ohno Satoshi laughing nonstop.

The chef on the bar stared at Ohno, amused, before then he turned to Sho, “I swear that our fishes have zero-percentage of alcohol.”

“I know, sir.” Sho mumbled as he dug on his wallet and pulled out all his cash, carelessly putting it on the table. “Sorry for the commotion.”

The chef shrugged, and with that, Sho tugged on the laughter-drunken Ohno, and he dragged him outside with his head ducked down in embarrassment. Surprisingly, once outside, Ohno’s laughter has finally subsided – maybe it was the clear, crisp air or maybe he realized that he was in a public space – or maybe, he was reminded that he was still angry at Sho, because he let go of his hands, much to his disappointment. “Satoshi-kun –“

“Cute _maguro_ , huh?” Ohno giggled. “Never thought that you’re thinking of me that way.”

“It was a slip-up, I swear.” Sho hurriedly said; they were walking back to their car now, and Ohno was walking an arm-length away from him. “I’m sorry, I really messed up.”

“I kinda like it though.” Ohno said then as he stuffed his hands on his pocket. “Cute _maguro_. It’s cute.”

“It really is.” Then Sho added, “You too.”

“Like a _maguro_?”

“Yeah.” Sho took the risk, and he grinned. “You’re a cute _maguro_.”

It seems like Sho had said the right thing, because Ohno started laughing again, though not as loud as before, and the corner of his eyes were crinkling cutely.

Just the way Sho liked it.

It wasn’t until they were back in the car though, away from prying eyes, did Sho finally reached out for Ohno’s hand and held it tight on his. “I’m really sorry for what happened.”

“You’re sorry for calling me ’cute _maguro_ ’?” Ohno asked, though Sho knew that Ohno was just joking, a joke that he loved to play along with any other time, but not now.

“I’m sorry about the other night. I’m sorry for forgetting our date.” He tried to apologize sincerely. “I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Ohno stared at their linked hands, and for a moment, Sho started to fear that Ohno was actually still angry, but to his surprise, Ohno suddenly squeezed his hand back, and when their eyes meet, he was already smiling softly. “Only if you sleep over at mine.”

“How does tonight sounds for you?” Sho whispered.

“Perfect.”

They kissed – just a chaste one, but it lifted the weight off from his chest. They did spend the night together, loving each other just right, and the next morning, when sadly they have to part with each other because of works, Sho received a message.

_Will be watching Zero tonight! Fight hard, Sho-chan!  
\- Cute maguro_.

And Sho couldn’t stop the smile from growing; he’d even overlook the fact that _maguro_ was actually far from being cute.

His _maguro_ was the cutest thing ever after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m pretty sure that you guys already know, but just in case:   
> Uni: Sea Urchin  
> Maguro: Tuna  
> Ika: Squi


End file.
